


Just Say No

by angelus2hot



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Community: st_20_fics, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1689275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some things that Jim Kirk just won't do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Say No

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Just Say No  
>  **Fandom:** Star Trek  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** James T. Kirk, Doctor McCoy  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 454  
>  **Summary:** There are some things that Jim Kirk just won't do.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word leech for my [Prompt Table](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/301752.html) for st_20_fics

“You must let me help you.” The old woman glared at the man standing in the middle of the room.

With a huge sigh, Captain James T. Kirk rubbed his eyes. Since he and Doctor McCoy had beamed down to the planet they had been stuck in the same room while he tried his hardest to stay away from the old woman and whatever it was she carried in the jar. He plastered his most charming smile on his face before he lowered his hand and looked her in the eyes. “I’m sorry, Ma’am but there seems to be some sort of misunderstanding. I’m in no need of help. I’m Captain James T. Kirk. We were sent here to...”

The old woman rolled her eyes as she waved her hand. “Yes, yes but if you don’t let me help you, you will die.” 

The last word escaped in a hiss and sent shivers racing down his spine. Jim quickly glanced over at the doctor. “What does she mean, Bones?”

Doctor McCoy returned the old woman’s glare. He had about as much use for her kind of medicine as she did his. “She wants you to submit to bloodletting.”

“Why?”

“She wants to make sure your four humors are in balance.”

A look of confusion began to spread across Jim’s face. “Come again.”

“Bloodletting is practiced according to humoral theory. It means that if the four humors, blood, phlegm, black and yellow bile are in good balance then good health is guaranteed but if they’re not in balance...” Bones shrugged. “Hence the you will die part.”

“Any basis to it?”

Bones looked at Jim as if he had grown an extra head. “No. Not even a little. The last known uses of leeches that I am aware of was back on Earth in the 1980’s but obviously, it’s still a custom here.”

Before he had even finished speaking Jim was already shaking his head. “Absolutely not.”

“But it will make you feel better.” She walked closer, the jar held against her bony chest.

Once more Jim tried his charming smile. “I feel just fine without the leeches.”

Apparently, a charming smile wasn’t what it used to be because it had no affect on her. “But, if you will just let me...”

Before she could finish her sentence a man who looked twice the age of the old woman walked into the room. “Enough.” His tone brooked no argument. “The captain has refused your offer. Leave him be.”

Jim couldn’t stop the sigh of relief as he watched the old woman leave the room. She didn’t do it quietly or graciously but he didn’t care as long as she left and took her leeches with her.


End file.
